Little Pawprints
by Luna's Kin
Summary: After reading many drabbles from movies and books, I've decided to do my own. Includes Bella, Edward, Jacob, my OC Amber, and other characters from the series.
1. Nickname

Since he met her, he's always christened her with many nicknames.

"Honey" and "sweetheart" were the typical ones he used whenever he felt compelled to- not just because he had to, but because both of them could clearly see the affection each word had whenever he named her one of them.

"Amy" was his newest name for her- it was shorter than her original name, and it was admittingly cute, but it was also different, and yet strange enough, it suited her.

But as of this moment, lying on the small cramped bed with her hour glass form curled up against his broad chest, he suddenly couldn't help but call her his little one.

He would always tower over her, and whenever he held her, she always looked smaller in his arms. She always looked up at him, and he knew that she just loved it when he would just easily lift her up and hold her in his arms like a child-a delighted toddler.

He knew she never really had that, so he always did it for his tiny one.


	2. Sun

As Bella stared out the window, watching the two figures out on the spacious front lawn, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret.

Of course, she was completely happy with Edward- they were happily married, after all, which was what she wanted- and soon became a part of the Cullen family; pale, and strikingly beautiful.

However, she couldn't help but feel terrible at the thought of leaving her personal sun behind.

A smile grew on her lips as Amber playfully shoved an arm against Jacob's stomach, her laughter meeting her eyes. Jacob smiled down at her in return as his hand snaked itself around her hourglass waist.

Touching a cold hand against the glass of the window, Bella suddenly couldn't help but feel that her best friend had found his own sun in the end.


	3. Thunder

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!!!!!!**

**I'm still figuring out the details to this website, realizing that I have to actually WRITE my reviews before and after my chapters. *sigh* Ah, well….**

**Prompt: Thunder**

****************************************************************************

Amber didn't really mind the rain.

She found the sound of it oddly soothing, listening to the drops of water hit the roof as it made a melody of a thousand musical patters.

So it absolutely confused her when another thundering clash of lightning streaked across the black sky outside her window.

As it boomed throughout her room Amber curled in on herself a bit more, her hands clasping tighter against her stomach. She didn't know why, or how, but somehow the ominous aura from the storm outside seemed-to put it bluntly-frightened her.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled backwards, and she looked up in alarm to see a tender look on Jacob's face as he softly held her in his arms.

"It's OK honey," He spoke softly. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he scooted her towards the window above her bed. Another flash of lightning lit the black room and Amber winced against his chest at the loud noise it made.

Jake's arms tightened around her, and she was instantly engulfed by the smoldering heat coming off of him.

"It's just a thunder storm. Listen to the rain." Jake murmured against her hair. He rested his chin on the top of her head as they watched jagged lightning bolts dance across the night sky out the window. The booming sound that came off them suddenly suited them, giving them their own music.

Just watching them made Amber feel at calm, and they both smiled in the stormy darkness.

****************************************************************************

**A/N: Awwwwww….Jake's protective of my OC….^.^ That's what I love about him!**

**Read and review PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	4. Place

**A/N: Soooooooo…..Since I'm going to be doing this little project, I figured that it would be fair to include other characters from the Twilight Series. And, the first character is….JASPER! Way to go Jazz! :D**

**Prompt: Place**

**Character: Jasper**

**Enjoy!**

****************************************************************************

Throughout his entire existence as a vampire, Jasper felt as if he never had a place in the world.

Of course, he had his hunting travels with Maria and her coven, and later on, Peter and Charlotte, but still, he didn't feel like himself, just a blood-thirsty newborn vampire.

He felt as if he didn't have a place to call home.

But now, looking down at Alice, who was snuggled up against his chest as they stared at the flickering flat screen, Jasper smiled in content. As far as he was concerned, this was his place right here.

****************************************************************************

**OK…Alice and Jasper….Best couple EVA! ^.^**

**I've got a couple 'a more coming, since the motivational after effects of Writer's Block finally kicked in, so SHAZAM!!!!!!!**

**Reviewing is much appreciated!**


End file.
